1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to three-dimensional puzzles and word creation games. More particularly, the present invention relates to puzzles and games that use letter-shaped pieces to form words.
2. Prior Art Description
Wooden blocks with alphabet letters carved into their surfaces have been in existence for hundreds of years. Using such blocks, the alphabet can be taught to children. Furthermore, by placing various blocks together, children can be taught to spell words.
Although blocks can be placed next to each other and atop one another, traditional wooden blocks do not mechanically interconnect. Accordingly, words can only be formed by positioning the blocks horizontally next to each other or stacking the blocks vertically atop one another.
Many games, such as Scrabble®, use alphabetic tiles to create words. However, since the tiles are flat, the tiles can only spell words if they are placed next to each other on a flat surface. Similarly, letters of the alphabet have been printed on flat interconnecting puzzle pieces. Although the puzzle pieces may interconnect, the puzzle pieces can only be used to spell words if the puzzle pieces are placed side-by-side on a flat surface.
The present invention combines the play value of three-dimensional alphabetic blocks with the play value of two-dimensional word games. As is described and claimed below, the present invention provides three-dimensional alphabet letters that can mechanically interconnect to form words.